


Exposed

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: OMG, these two shmoopy, flirty lovebirds! Seriously, that's all this is, an excuse for more outrageous TigerCorp fluff.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> For my September list prompt of 'Exposed'.

(Wednesday 1/11/17- On a lovely warm winter day in National City…)

Yawning and unsettled and in desperate need of her loved ones, Alex was quite surprised to find only Kara in her loft. Even more surprising, and completely welcome, was the paints out, being dabbed and stroked over a canvas. It had been too long since Kara had touched her art.

"Weird huh?" was Kara's greeting, waving about the open space with her paintbrush. "Having the place empty. Lena and Maggie are hanging out in the sunshine and Tilly is watching a movie with Gramma."

Relieved with the update, Alex locked up behind her and crossed the cluttered space to hug her sister, relishing the strength of those arms.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For updating me so I don't worry."

Kara's chuckle was pure, adoring sweetness. "We're your family, Alex. We understand. Is it still sunny out?"

"Yeah! And warm. It's nice."

"Good. Gimmie a minute to clean up and let's go hang out in the sunshine for a bit."

"That… actually sounds really nice. I'll just go change real quick."

Like most urban roofs, the space was an ugly, open field of grit-embedded tarpaper and utilitarian structures for the building below. This time though, Lena had changed it for the better. 

She was good at that.

A large outdoor rug had been laid out and a sun canopy set up with lines securing it to sealed five-gallon buckets that must have been full of something heavy. A mishmash of oddball furniture was spread over the rug, the mess somehow still managing to work together. Lena and Maggie were sprawled out on what seemed to be a strange cross between a beanbag and a giant throw pillow, their heads close together, pouring over a sheaf of large papers. The odd couple pals beamed happily at the sisters.

Kara rushed over to grab a quick hug from her bestie who she knew would be caught up in Alex for the near future. Then she moved over to tease Maggie. "Hey, Detective Pancake, you ready to be flipped?"

"Pancake. Funny. But, yes, a hand would be greatly appreciated. You're the only one who can do this just right!"

"Who knew superstrength would make me a good nurse."

While the other two wrestled with that giggle-inducing task, Alex accepted the helping hand that had her settling in beside her love. In the filtered winter sunlight, Lena looked relaxed and content, her smile open.

Alex found herself once more caught up in that frank green gaze, her fingertips petting and smoothing back dark strands of hair, just soaking up the peaceful moment. Lena soaked up the loving attention, never letting her gaze stray from those dark, intense eyes. 

But both were more than happy to break off the loving staring contest for a long, slow kiss.

By the time they were aware of their surroundings once more, Kara had bodily carted Maggie across the roof where she held her up like a kid learning to walk and they pointed out over the city.

Grateful for a few minutes alone, Alex once more explored Lena's willing mouth, adoring her scent and feel and taste. Lips still brushing, she spoke softly over the dull sounds of the city around them. "So, the last time that I was up here, well, not the last time, because that was with the building inspector and that was no fun at all, but the last time I was up here of my own volition, I met you up here."

Lena's whole expression lit up with delight and she twined her arms more snugly around Alex's neck, encouraging her to rest her larger weight more heavily. "Is that so? Goodness, that must have been about… three months ago?"

That coy tone never ceased to pull a grin from Alex. "It is. I had it on my 'Good Girlfriend List' from Christmas."

"I do like a smart girl who's organized."

"Oh do you?"

Lazy kisses let Alex rest against her love's curves, soak up the stronger whole they made together. Lena relished the powerful weight of her Tiger, the physical reality of her a reminder of all their emotional curves and angles. They continued to ground one another emotionally and physically, together strong enough to find being so exposed and vulnerable was uplifting.


End file.
